


See you later, Levi

by iplaythegayme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Character Death, End of the World, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iplaythegayme/pseuds/iplaythegayme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end. It's the end of Eren Jaeger's hunt. He will die. The Last Titan alive will die as The Last Human alive will also die, because he is the last one still alive in this world.</p>
<p>''I traveled through the ages. I wandered the earth. I walked until I'd reach the end of the world. I didn't. I saw the word. I saw the ocean before it became dry.  I hunted, because I'm the hunter, but I found nothing and I was alone before I knew it. I waited. Oh yeah, I waited a lot. I had nothing better to do. I wanted a miracle. I waited for life to come back to this world. I waited for you to come back to me with it, but life did not come. A miracle did not happen. I waited for you, just you. I missed you. I had to lose you. I had to witness the end of the war alone. I had to live without you. I had to live through the end of the world without you by my side. I waited for my quest to find closure in my own death. I waited for death to take me, but it didn't. I just wouldn't die whatever I did. My long life wouldn't end'' - Eren Jaeger</p>
            </blockquote>





	See you later, Levi

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something that's been on my mind and wouldn't leave me the fuck alone since I finished my game! It's greatly inspired by the 'A Dying World 700AF' in Final Fantasy XIII-2 AND the first page in the manga where Eren appears with Mikasa and someone says 'See you later'. I don't know if Eren is having visions or something because the title is 'To you in 2000 years'. Either way, I adapted it all to my liking! Both inspired me... That part had me intrigued for a while and then, the game joined in even though it wasn't that good. I enjoyed the story a lot. I think the story reached X's Level (before X-2) All of it because of the ending. Heartbreaking stories stays in mind for a while. Game-play aside, I liked XIII and XIII-2 a lot for the storyline. The first game's ending had characters (once enemies) sacrifice themselves to save the world and become a pillar for it. They didn't even die. They turned to crystal and went to sleep for eternity. In the 2nd game, the event of the 1st game leads to the end of the world in 700 years... leading to the 'A Dying World 700AF' universe. That's where one of the Main Character comes from. Everyone die... including his love interest and he is the last human left in the world. He dies and is taken to Valhalla before he is given the opportunity to travel through time. The game start in 003 AF with him coming back from the Future... and you have no idea about the end of the world yet, but he remembers some part. See where I'm going? ;) I should had that his love interest is some kind of prophet getting reborn over and over again through history when she dies. 
> 
> Out of the 2 main character, the game ends with the boy unable to save the girl and she dies as they fail to fix the world... well, the boy from the end of the world realize he was the one to accelerate things a little and scream in despair. Yeah. It was an heartbreaking ending and I loved it because they were powerless. They worked hard, but they failed. Hey, the main character failed to save the world. Instead they fucked up more!... 
> 
> That part isn't adapted in the Fic, but I sure thought about it a lot. I mostly used the 'Original' end of the world, where the boy comes from... before they time traveled. It is known as the zone 'A Dying World 700AF' in the game and I'd recommend listening to the OST as you read. The song I'd recommend is : Noel's Theme ~The Last Travel~
> 
> [For those who didn't play Final Fantasy X, the ending had me in tears as a teenager because Tidus (The MC) left the 'Real' World to return into the dream, because he didn't even exist in the 'Real' World. I don't know if it was due to the moment of my life in which it happened, but it became pretty 'Classic' to me.]

_Hey _ _ _ _,_

I forgot a lot of things after all these years. I can't remember your name all the time, but I think about you all the time. I can't picture your face in my head anymore and I remember the words used to describe you more than the actual thing. I remember that you had grey eyes, but I can't see them. I just know they were a light gray color, just like steel. I even forgot my name, but it's not like I need it. There's no one left to ask my name or to use it. I'm the last one.

I traveled through the ages. I wandered the earth. I walked until I'd reach the end of the world. I didn't. I saw the word. I saw the ocean before it became dry.  I hunted, because I'm the hunter, but I found nothing and I was alone before I knew it. I waited. Oh yeah, I waited a lot. I had nothing better to do. I wanted a miracle. I waited for life to come back to this world. I waited for you to come back to me with it, but life did not come. A miracle did not happen. I waited for you, just you. I missed you. I had to lose you. I had to witness the end of the war alone. I had to live without you. I had to live through the end of the world without you by my side. I waited for my quest to find closure in my own death. I waited for death to take me, but it didn't. I just wouldn't die whatever I did. My long life wouldn't end.

_Hey _ _ _ _,_ Where were you? You said you would kill me. You lied. You'd be the one to kill me. You lied.. We made a deal at one point. We would both survive and I'd be the last titan to die... by your hand. I believed you, but you had to die before me. You failed me.

_Hey _ _ _ _,_ I dreamed of you. I do not remember falling asleep and I can't tell if it was night or day anymore because of the color or the sky never changes anymore, but I dreamed. I know it was you. I could recognize that face anywhere and even though I can't seems to remember when I'm conscious, it seems like I did not truly forget you. I never will. You were right there and I could touch you for a moment, hold you. You smelled fresh. A faint odor of soap mixed with the scent of the wood, the grass and the earth. The wind carried that to you through your expeditions and it clung to you. It was a nostalgic scent. It was just like it used to be, just like I could smell when you'd finally let me get close enough. It brought a lot of memories to the surface, stuff I thought I had forgotten forever. I do not remember much about that dream really. Sadly. I just know you were there.

''See you later'' you said and I woke up with a vivid image of you engraved into my mind... into my eyes. You eyes forever glued to mine. Your lips saying theses 3 words. I remembered a similar dreams, but couldn't quite remember it. When was it? Was happened before that sentence? Did you say something similar before you died? Because I couldn't be there for you when you died. I was away. We came home in a bad shape. Erwin Smith had lost an arm. I thought I'd be taken away that day. I came back and I wanted to find someplace we both could hide before finally closing the gap between us. I couldn't. The gap between us could never close again. You died that day.

_Hey Levi_ ,

...because that's your name, right? It comes back to me now. I said that name a lot through my life. Levi. I'll soon vanish from this world too. The sky isn't darker or anything. The world isn't colder. The ocean of sand underneath my feet isn't wider. I'm just tired to death and each step bring me closer to the end. Will you see me later? Did you wait for me?

I fall to my knee and it feels like the world is turning at slow motion. I can see the dust lift from the ground when they hit the ground. The world turns upside down as my whole body loose strength and drops to the ground. There's nothing, but sand and the overwhelming dark sky and I'm not selfish enough to wish you had seen this. No. Of course, I did not want you to die that day or any day at all. I would have kept you by my side forever, without end. I wish I could have been there for you when death came for you. It's cold and it's chilling me to the bone. It's oppressing and it's terrifying. I feel small. Smaller than I've ever been in this world, even when I was alone. Were you all alone going through this? Was it quick? Or did you wait long? None one was ever able to tell me. Nobody could ever tell us the story of your end. Your own body wasn't even there to give us a few hints. Hell, I couldn't even be sure you died that day. At one point, I believed you left the city. It was a stupid, but it was hope. Somehow, you might have been alive. I didn't truly believe that. I knew you wouldn't do something like that, but it was easier to get mad at everyone for acting like you were dead that accept it. Deep inside, I knew. There was no way you would have done that and... I had to accept reality. I told myself the suffering would cease to be. It was a lie. It never really did. You were dead and I wanted you back, that was the truth.

Through 2000 of years, I hope you waited for me alongside everyone again.

This world shall be reborn one day and we shall too. Let's forget about all of this. It doesn't matter how you die and how long I wait for my own. We'll start anew. We might live in time of peace. I hope we do. We might grow old together and still find new ways to enjoy our time together. You might be my senior again and I might be one of your fan once again. Hey, you might be taller.... or small, who knows.

I shall have you back and love you anyway.

The world gets darker around me until it fades away completely and I gather my strength one last time to say your name like a mantra... like a promise. I won't forget you. I'll recognize you, I swear I will, and I'll...

_''See you later, Levi''_

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing is actually making me have a bunch of ideas! =/


End file.
